In Which the Sun Tranquilizes the Disturbed Rain
by Diamond Snowflake
Summary: The rain's smile holds memories of times long past but has become faded and dim. A path of light will guide it back to its former brilliance and feelings will be shared as the sun's rays dance with the rain behind the closed doors of privacy. R80


Little one-shot of a pairing I've recently become obsessed with ^^ A little combo of fluff with some passionate sex at the end. Hope people like it! There are so not enough fics with uke Yamamoto T^T I think he makes a fabulously cute one~

Pairing: R80 (Reborn x Yamamoto)

Warnings: Some blood and later on sex

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or any of its characters. If I did, it would be a R-rated manga/anime :D

* * *

The stench of gunpowder and blood mixed with the bitter scent of nicotine polluted the air in the tiny room of an old abandoned compartment building. A man's body lay slumped on the ground, his formerly immaculate and dry-pressed dress shirt now wrinkled and the arrogant and vain smirk on his face had been replaced with a look of terror and fear. Blood slipped out of a bullet wound in his head like a small rivulet, almost unnoticeable except it was beginning to pool beneath the corpse's body and stain his crumpled shirt crimson.

Yet another victim of a premature death.

The door -which the man had entered through only moments before, never expecting it to be his gateway to hell- opened and a tall man entered, his fedora hat tilted down and concealing most of his features except for his extraordinarily curly sideburns and a small green lizard perched on his shoulder, faithful as always. Glancing at the body on the ground, the man examined the handiwork briefly before flitting his gaze to the person perched on a small desk in the back-center of the room near a pitiful excuse of a window, smoke drifting from the thin white stick held languidly between long fingers.

"I thought Gokudera was the only one who smoked after he finished a job."

The person on the desk wasn't startled though he never indicated he had heard him enter as he replied lightly, "Can't a guy just want some relaxing time?" He was sitting, one leg propped up on the

desk while the other dangled down over the edge, a hand adorned with a couple rings supporting him while the other, which held the cigarette, lay draped loosely over his knee. A long bundle of cloth that concealed his beloved sword was slung across his back but there was no mistaking the small bulge of the gun hidden in his pocket, the one that had undoubtedly been the execution tool. He had been gazing out the window when he spoke but then he tilted his head back a bit, a small smile on his lips that didn't quite reach his eyes the way it used to as he asked, "What are you doing here little guy? Don't tell me your faith in my abilities dropped already."

Reborn stepped over the corpse and approached the desk, easily taking the cigarette from the younger man and putting it between his own lips. "I'm not a baby anymore so feel free to use my name." Ignoring the apologetic laugh that ensued, he inhaled and let the soothing familiar effects of the stimulant spread through his body as he explained, "Got a call from dame-Tsuna. He wants another one of those group meetings to check in on everyone's status. I remembered him saying your most recent job was around here so I decided to drop by." His gaze drifted from the cigarette to the other again as he added almost idly, "He's worried about you Yamamoto."

Said swordsman chuckled, "Haha really? Didn't think I did anything recently that would warrant his concern." Reborn didn't reply, his sharp eyes were busy examining every detail of the rain guardian from his posture to his tone to the amber eyes that had once sparkled with innocence and naivety and were now dulled with experience and death. To an outsider, there was nothing really different about the former baseball fanatic aside from the maturity he had acquired over the years but Reborn didn't miss the stiff shoulders, the extra tight grip on the edge of the desk, the hidden pained look in the other's eyes.

Blowing out a small cloud of thin wispy carcinogenic smoke, he said bluntly, "If something's bothering you, you might as well just spit it out." Yamamoto blinked in startled bemusement before chuckling again and replying, "Nothing's wrong. If there is, it's not something anyone needs to be concerned about, just me being my usual idiotic self." He would have bought that if he had been any lesser person- the cryptic words had been spoken in a seemingly lax tone, carefree and jovial. As it was though, he had known this man since he was but a teen and knew there was more to the situation than he was letting on. And so he pressed for more, "You're not behaving like yourself. Haven't been for a while now." The rain guardian didn't immediately respond this time and for a moment, Reborn wondered if he had spaced out and hadn't heard. The young man was just staring outside absently, seeing something he could not or perhaps searching for something. Whatever the case, Reborn felt displeased that the swordsman's attention was not focused on him. He told himself it was a tutor thing; nothing more, nothing less. Just as he was about to question the other again, Yamamoto suddenly asked softly, "Am I a hypocrite?"

A thin eyebrow rose elegantly not that anyone could tell.

"What makes you say that?"

Drawing both legs onto the table and resting his chin on them, Reborn briefly saw the young teen the man before him once was when he had made his first kill- not quite regretful or depressed but far from happy. It had been a Yamamoto that no one really knew how to handle save for the stoic Hibari who had essentially beat him up until he had exhausted his turmoiled feelings. The two had been kind-of-but-not-really friends since then. Reborn mentally wished he could do the same in this situation but a small niggling feeling told him such a course of action was not the best to take in this particular situation. Yamamoto's voice broke through his thoughts as the young man continued quietly, "I just... I thought it would be easy for me if I told myself over and over again that every time I kill someone, it means I've saved the others from a potential threat. It's not that I'm having regrets or anything but... am I just deluding myself into thinking my actions are justified? Am I any different from the guy I just killed who thought he was saving the world by secretly trying to destroy the mafia world?" His voice stayed steady and clear but Reborn picked up on the subtle fear in Yamamoto's voice- he played off his words to sound like he was only somewhat uncertain about his actions but the hitman knew his feelings about this ran deeper than that.

Someone as kind as Yamamoto would never forgive himself if he hurt and exploited others for a falsely justified, selfish purpose.

It was a kindness hardly befitting of an assassin of Yamamoto's caliber but it was a kindness that made up his character, a naive tenderness that served as a reminder for all of them of a few years ago when smiles came without expectations and right and wrong were as distinct as day and night.

Stubbing out the cigarette on the desk, Reborn leaned over and, almost gently, pulled Yamamoto's face out of its sullen posture to face him. The openly conflicted look in amber eyes reminded him that no matter what, the younger man was barely past 20, not even a legal adult. It was hard to keep that in mind usually since he always wore an enigmatic smile but it became painfully clear especially during times like these when he allowed himself to be so vulnerable. Reborn, contrary to his usual beliefs, did not want the rain guardian to lose this innocent, honest side of him, this side that carried a human heart untouched by darkness.

Kindness was typically a weakness for any hitman but for people like Yamamoto, it was a vital necessity.

Such an unfortunate paradox that caused pain and conflict only for the one who possessed the kindness.

"You and that man are not the same."

Before Yamamoto could argue, Reborn continued, "No matter what the people we kill preach about in their dying moments, the reason behind their actions all boil down to the same thing in the end: greed. They want money, power, a thrill that legal society cannot give them, that is what drives them to take reckless actions. Even if the Vongola didn't send an assassin to kill them, someone with far less merciful natures would be sent by other mafia families. You killed this man as well as all the others before him with either a clean cut or a single bullet. There are many who would drag their targets to isolated locations to torture and maim." He lightly touched the smooth skin of Yamamoto's cheek, "You are kind you fool, kind to the point that you worry many of the others." Yamamoto laughed a bit at that and it was a relief to hear it sounded more authentic than the pitiful ones he had been making for the past few months. Yet there was still a sense of lingering doubt in his eyes that irked Reborn to no end.

He decided not to dwell on why he was so concerned about being the one to make the young man's smile return. That would be entering territory he wasn't sure he wanted to deal with.

Flicking Yamamoto in the forehead, he ignored the yelp of pain and the, "That hu-urt!" as he demanded sternly, "Yamamoto, what do you do that the others don't?" Blinking through the tears of pain, Yamamoto furrowed his brow in concentration, "I, um, use a sword?" Reborn resisted the urge to roll his eyes and instead sighed, "True but that wasn't what I was getting at." When all he got was a clueless, helpless expression, he clicked his tongue in exasperation.

"You smile you idiot."

If Yamamoto was confused before, he looked utterly lost now. "But... other people smile too... like Tsuna, Sasagawa-sempai, I-pin, and-" Reborn cut his ramble off, his lips pressed against the guardian's in a chaste kiss that was over almost as abruptly as it was initiated. Taking Yamamoto's momentarily stunned silence to his advantage, Reborn spoke casually as if he had not just done something completely out of the ordinary.

"Your smiles are different. You don't smile because you yourself are happy. You smile for the sake of the other family members so that every time you see each other, you can immediately give them something that will brighten up their day. You also smile to make up for the happiness each of your victims' families have lost, am I right?" The surprised, wide eyes and slightly open mouth that greeted him confirmed his suspicions as he placed a hand on messy black hair in an almost-but-not-quite-affectionate-since-this-is-Reborn gesture and said firmly, "Someone who can carry out such a burdening task can never be the same as the corrupt and cruel people that make up the underworld. To smile even when you are hurting for the sake of others... that is true kindness."

Yamamoto looked like he was going to argue but then seemed to change his mind as he shook his head and asked ruefully, "Can anyone beat you in an agreement?" Reborn smirked, "I'll let you try to figure that out on your own." The laugh that came out this time was definitely real- warm and honest and so very pure. They fell into a comfortable silence, the air no longer as heavy as it had been earlier, Yamamoto sitting on the desk still while Reborn remained standing. The silence drew out for a couple more minutes and then Yamamoto glanced at Reborn and asked, "Ne Kid- Reborn?" A noncommittal grunt. "What was that kiss earlier?"

He had been half-hoping the younger man had forgotten about that. Not one to be seen as embarrassed, Reborn replied smoothly, "You were babbling and I needed a way to shut you up." Lies, it had been an act of impulse. Not that Yamamoto needed to know that. Said person was looking at him speculatively before grinning mischievously. Slipping his sword off and setting it down on the ground, he then leaned back so he was pretty much lying on the table's surface. Looking up at Reborn, he asked playfully, "If I babble again, will you give me another kiss?" Surprised by the sudden boldness, Reborn blinked before smirking and hovering over the other's face, their noses almost touching as he replied, "That would depend. I could give you a weak little thing like before or I can give you something far more satisfying."

What the hell, their perceptions of each other's age and temperament was already skewed with all the time warps. He was long past caring about whether it was wrong to offer sex to someone he had once viewed as a student. The person before him was a man and he'd be damned if morals -which he never really had anyway- prevented him from ravishing the enticing person his student had become.

Slightly flushed but nonetheless still grinning challengingly, Yamamoto commented, "Isn't it bad luck to make out in a room with a dead body?" Reborn took his hat off and placed it down on the table near where his hand rested on top of Yamamoto's. When their hands had gotten like that, neither knew nor really cared, they were more interested in the heat building between them. Yamamoto clearly wanted this. He definitely wanted this. Why bother dancing around the topic anymore? Smirk becoming a touch more amused, Reborn replied, "Considering its bad luck to kill at all, I think whatever pretentious god that exists out there can overlook something like this quite fine."

Yamamoto let out a breathy laugh before asking coyly, "Then shall we?" Reborn didn't even dignify that with an answer. Instead, he slammed his mouth over the guardian's, the kiss far more intense than before. Biting lightly on Yamamoto's lower lip, he demanded for permission to enter to which Yamamoto opened up willingly and Reborn plunged his tongue in, exploring with a ferociousness that was matched by Yamamoto's own enthusiastic tongue as they licked and bit and fought to leave the other breathless. Breaking apart briefly, they panted for blissful air. Reborn was pleased- as the more experienced of the two, he had left Yamamoto in a rather delicious state, all flushed and sweaty with swollen lips that were begging to be claimed once more as well as glazed eyes beneath lidded lashes.

Despite their awkward positions- Yamamoto on one side of the desk pressed against it on his back and Reborn on the other side, sitting and twisting his body slightly in order to get a good angle- neither cared as they moved simultaneously for another searing kiss just as intense and passionate as before as they nipped and fought for dominance. Frustrated by their positions at last, Reborn impatiently swung his body over to the other side of the desk so that he was now pressing Yamamoto even more against it. Yamamoto didn't seem to mind, finding their new position far more advantageous as he began frantically tugging on the lapels of Reborn's sleek black jacket while his lips never left the kiss.

Reborn broke away soon though and smirked at the disgruntled whine that ensued. "Patience Yamamoto, if we're going to do this, we might as well do it right." Grinding down against the younger man's body and eliciting a wonderful stifled moan, Reborn began licking Yamamoto's neck, mentally marking every area where he felt a tremor from the body beneath him. Sucking on a particular region that was extremely sensitive, his hands began sliding up beneath Yamamoto's striped polo shirt, exploring the smooth, toned flesh before reaching pert nipples. Bringing his head lower, Reborn bit one of the nubs beneath the shirt, causing Yamamoto to arch up slightly as wanton whimpers escaped his lips.

Satisfied by the reaction, Reborn swiftly unbuttoned Yamamoto's shirt and pulled it off, instantly beginning a thorough exploration of the exposed delectable flesh. The guardian's breaths were coming out in heavier pants as he covered his mouth in a desperate attempt to muffle the embarrassing sounds that were trying to come out as the hitman licked the slight dip of his hipbone. Pausing his ministrations, Reborn hummed disapprovingly and moved his head back up, whispering into his ear, "Don't hold back your voice Yamamoto. I want to hear every sound you make. You wanted this too, no?"

Yamamoto squeezed his eyes shut but slowly moved his hands away, gasping lewdly when Reborn's hand suddenly fondled his raging member. "Such an enthusiastic reaction" Reborn murmured hotly as he nibbled on his ear. Releasing a shuddering chuckle, Yamamoto replied, "You're not much better are you?" He raised his leg and nudged the bulge in Reborn's pants with his thigh, eyes gleaming triumphantly at the swift intake of breath Reborn did. His victory was short-lived. "Oh? Was that a challenge?" He nearly squeaked when Reborn's mouth suddenly enveloped him and he barely resisted the urge to thrust his hips as the hitman licked him.

"Ah! R-Reborn, n... not the-" Yamamoto flinched and cried out, the sounds muffled as Reborn kissed him once more, grinding fervently against him while jerking him off with expert fingers and it wasn't long before he came with a spurt of cum into the older man's hands. Panting, Yamamoto could barely think through the pleasured haze clouding his mind. He was not so foregone however that he couldn't feel the slick, gloved finger that inserted itself into him. "W-wait... Reborn-!" Using his free hand to expertly remove his own jacket and shirt, Reborn licked his lips and said, "Too late to back out. I'm horny and you," he curled his finger which caused a small whine, "are begging to be fucked by me." Feeling another finger enter, Yamamoto stiffened slightly before relaxing as he laughed lightly and murmured unevenly, "So pushy... Now I see why Tsuna had difficulties handling you."

Scissoring his fingers, Reborn simply bent down and began sucking on his neck again. "Quite loose Yamamoto. Do you play with others like this too?" He tried not to let the tiny flare of jealousy seep into his voice but Yamamoto, annoyingly perceptive as always, picked it up, lost as he was in the world of pleasure. Threading his fingers in the hitman's hair, Yamamoto smiled and said, "Hibari and I had an on-off thing going for a while. It was more like we were friends with benefits than lovers if you wanted to call our relationship something. We had to call it quits though when he finally managed to get Dino to confess to him." Calloused hands cupped Reborn's face and made him look at him as Yamamoto stated assuredly, "We've never had any romantic feelings for each other. Hibari was frustrated with Dino and I needed an outlet after my first few kills. It was mutual benefits, nothing more and nothing less."

Reborn smiled briefly before he slipped his fingers out, licking the wetness on them with a smirk while Yamamoto struggled to catch his breath. "I suppose I should thank Hibari for getting you used to sex then. However," he didn't even get a warning as a thick cock shoved into him in one fell swoop. Choking slightly, he dug his fingers into Reborn's back as he struggled to adjust to the sudden intrusion while the man above him looked largely unapologetic. "T- that was really mean Reborn..." The man just smirked above him, "I can't have your body remembering only that man. I'll make sure to imprint the feeling of my cock inside you so that you will never be satisfied with anyone else ever again."

And then he was moving, sharp thrusts that burrowed into him deeply and nailed his prostrate each and every time so that all he could see were white spots from the pleasure and the general shape of Reborn's muscular torso gleaming with perspiration. Reborn himself was focused on memorizing each euphoric expression that appeared on Yamamoto's face, so openly, so boldly, as well as the feeling of his warm walls clenching around his member every time he burrowed into him.

They came together, a simultaneous cry as cum spurted out at their climax and they collapsed onto the very dirty table in a mess of fluids, limbs, and tossed aside clothes. Reborn grimaced slightly when he realized he had accidentally released inside Yamamoto but the guardian didn't seem to mind as he flashed him a bright, cheerful grin that was so nostalgic that it made him realize he had missed seeing that smile more than he had been willing to admit.

They didn't cuddle- Reborn was not one for such actions unless in the privacy of a real bedroom and Yamamoto didn't want to risk more body contact lest he loose control of his self-restraint again. Collecting his breath, Reborn swept some loose strands of hair out of his face before pulling himself up into a standing position. Neither had fully removed their pants so it was a simple matter of tugging them up -though it was rather uncomfortable feeling the cold wet sensations caused by their sweat- and the rest of their clothes were soon pulled on as well. Reborn glanced at his wristwatch and said, "We should try to find somewhere close by to clean up. The meeting is in two hours and it takes at least an hour and a half to get to where its being held from here.

Yamamoto smiled and asked, "Think an abandoned warehouse has room service? I don't think it would be a smart idea to leave evidence of our... activities here. It would cause trouble for Tsuna right?" Reborn looked at the corpse, then at the mess they had made, then back to Yamamoto's face.

He smirked.

"Dame-Tsuna can handle a few police. As for investigators, let them be jealous that they couldn't do something as outrageous as having sex in a room with a corpse."

"Haha you're mean~" He flicked out a box of cigarettes and held one up. "Want a smoke?"

"You should really quit that while you still can."

"Heh... But then I'll get restless and I won't be able to sit still."

"... Then shall I exhaust you until you don't have the energy to even twiddle your fingers?"

"..."

* * *

It was the first time both Yamamoto and Reborn were an hour late for a meeting- not that they seemed to care and not that anyone had the nerve to ask why they're clothes were disheveled as they dropped into their seats as if nothing was out of the ordinary except for the fact that Yamamoto looked thoroughly wiped while Reborn was the epitome of smug.

Tsuna wisely chose to carry on with the meeting without asking any questions, for the sake of everyone's sanity.

_Omake~_

* * *

That was quite fun~ I will try to focus back on my main stories but hopefully, I'll get the chance to write some more with this pairing in the future X3 Reviews are love!


End file.
